psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Facial muscles
The facial muscles are a group of striated muscles innervated by the facial nerve that, among other things, control facial expression. These muscles are also called mimetic muscles. Structure The facial muscles are subcutaneous (just under the skin) muscles that control facial expression. They generally originate on bone, and insert on the skin of the face. Innervation The facial muscles are innervated by cranial nerve VII, also known as the facial nerve. In contrast, the nearby masticatory muscles are innervated by the mandibular nerve, a branch of the trigeminal nerve. Development The facial muscles are derived from the second branchial/pharyngeal arch. List of muscles The facial muscles comprise: * Epicranius ** Occipitofrontalis ** Temporoparietalis * Procerus * Nasalis muscle * Depressor septi nasi * Orbicularis oculi * Corrugator supercilii * Depressor supercilii * Auricular muscles (anterior, superior, posterior) * Orbicularis oris * Depressor anguli oris * Transversus menti * Risorius * Zygomaticus major * Zygomaticus minor * Levator labii superioris * Levator labii superioris alaeque nasi * Depressor labii inferioris * Levator anguli oris * Modiolus * Buccinator * Mentalis *Platysma *Tongue See also * Masticatory muscles * Face (anatomy) * Facial features * Grimaces * Scowl * Smiles References *Abbs, J. H., & Gracco, V. L. (1984). Control of complex motor gestures: Orofacial muscle responses to load perturbations of lip during speech: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 51(4) Apr 1984, 705-723. *Akay, M., & Daubenspeck, J. A. (1999). Investigating the contamination of electroencephalograms by facial muscle electromyographic activity using match pursuit: Brain and Language Vol 66(1) Jan 1999, 184-200. *Aue, T., Flykt, A., & Scherer, K. R. (2007). First evidence for differential and sequential efferent effects of stimulus relevance and goal conduciveness appraisal: Biological Psychology Vol 74(3) Mar 2007, 347-357. *Azuma, T., Shimizu, A., Yamashita, K., Iwase, M., Kajimoto, O., Tatsumoto, Y., et al. (2003). The inappropriate smile and zygomatic muscle activity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 96(2) Apr 2003, 481-491. *Barlow, S. M., Dusick, A., Finan, D. S., Coltart, S., Biswas, A., & Flaherty, K. J. (2000). Neurophysiological monitoring of the orofacial system in premature and term infants: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 8(4) Dec 2000, 221-238. *Bayles, G. H., & Cleary, P. J. (1986). The role of awareness in the control of frontalis muscle activity: Biological Psychology Vol 22(1) Feb 1986, 23-35. *Bennett, H. L. (1993). F.A.C.E.: A sensitive and specific monitor for the adequacy ('depth') of anesthesia. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Berenbaum, H., & Rotter, A. (1992). The relationship between spontaneous facial expressions of emotion and voluntary control of facial muscles: Journal of Nonverbal Behavior Vol 16(3) Fal 1992, 179-190. *Biedermann, H.-J., & Inglis, J. (1990). The restoration of control in facial muscles affected by Bell's palsy: International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 37(1-4) 1990, 73-77. *Billeth, R., Jorgler, E., & Baumhackl, U. (2000). Bilateral anterior operculum syndrome: Nervenarzt Vol 71(8) Aug 2000, 651-654. *Bliwise, D., & et al. (1974). Facial muscle tonus during REM and NREM sleep: Psychophysiology Vol 11(4) Jul 1974, 497-508. *Bodere, C., Tea, S. H., Giroux-Metges, M. A., & Woda, A. (2005). Activity of masticatory muscles in subjects with different orofacial pain conditions: Pain Vol 116(1-2) Jul 2005, 33-41. *Bonnot, J. F., Chevrie-Muller, C., Arabia-Guidet, C., Maton, B., & et al. (1986). Coarticulation and motor encoding of labiality and nasality in CVCVCV nonsense words: Speech Communication Vol 5(1) Mar 1986, 83-95. *Bratzlavsky, M. (1973). Tonic neck reflexes in facial muscles controlling eyelid position in man: Experimental Neurology Vol 39(2) May 1973, 355-358. *Bratzlavsky, M. (1978). Two types of low-threshold exteroceptive inhibition in human masseter muscle: Experimental Neurology Vol 58 1978, 566-569. *Bratzlavsky, M. (1979). Feedback control of human lip muscle: Experimental Neurology Vol 65 1979, 209-217. *Brooker, B. H., & Donald, M. W. (1980). Contribution of the speech musculature to apparent human EEG asymmetries prior to vocalization: Brain and Language Vol 9(2) Mar 1980, 226-245. *Brown, S.-L., & Schwartz, G. E. (1980). Relationships between facial electromyography and subjective experience during affective imagery: Biological Psychology Vol 11(1) Aug 1980, 49-62. *Burton, K. W., & Kaszniak, A. W. (2006). Emotional Experience and Facial Expression in Alzheimer's Disease: Aging, Neuropsychology, and Cognition Vol 13(3-4) Sep-Dec 2006, 636-651. *Cacioppo, J. T., Petty, R. E., Losch, M. E., & Kim, H. S. (1986). Electromyographic activity over facial muscle regions can differentiate the valence and intensity of affective reactions: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 50(2) Feb 1986, 260-268. *Cadalbert, A., Landis, T., Regard, M., & Graves, R. E. (1994). Singing with and without words: Hemispheric asymmetries in motor control: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 16(5) Oct 1994, 664-670. *Cai, B. B. Y., Cairns, B. E., Sessle, B. J., & Hu, J. W. (2001). Sex-related suppression of reflex jaw muscle activity by peripheral morphine but not GABA: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 12(16) Nov 2001, 3457-3460. *Carney, R. M., & et al. (1983). Facial electromyography and reactivity in depression: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 171(5) May 1983, 312-313. *Carney, R. M., Hong, B. A., O'Connell, M. F., & Amado, H. (1981). Facial electromyography as a predictor of treatment outcome in depression: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138 Jun 1981, 485-489. *Carvell, G. E., Miller, S. A., & Simons, D. J. (1996). The relationship of vibrissal motor cortex unit activity to whisking in the awake rat: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 13(2) 1996, 115-127. *Carvell, G. E., Simons, D. J., Lichtenstein, S. H., & Bryant, P. (1991). Electromyographic activity of mystacial pad musculature during whisking behavior in the rat: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 8(2) 1991, 159-164. *Cespuglio, R., Calvo, J.-M., Musolino, R., & Valatx, J.-L. (1977). Phasic activity in the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(5) Nov 1977, 589-596. *Chen, W. W. (1977). The lasting effects of EMG biofeedback relaxation training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Choi, H. S., Ju, J. S., Lee, H. J., Jung, C. Y., Kim, B. C., Park, J. S., et al. (2003). Effects of Tnf-alpha injected intracisternally on the nociceptive jaw-opening reflex and orofacial formalin test in freely moving rats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Jun 2003, 613-618. *Chong, S. C. F., Werker, J. F., Russell, J. A., & Carroll, J. M. (2003). Three facial expressions mothers direct to their infants: Infant and Child Development Vol 12(3) Sep 2003, 211-232. *Clarici, A., Melon, F., Braun, S., & Bava, A. (1996). Asymmetries of facial motility during the dissimulation of emotion: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(1) Aug 1996, 263-274. *Crockett, D. J., Foreman, M. E., Alden, L., & Blasberg, B. (1986). A comparison of treatment modes in the management of myofascial pain dysfunction syndrome: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 11(4) Dec 1986, 279-291. *Dalby, P. R. (1994). Facial EMG and the subjective experience of emotion in idiopathic Parkinson's disease in response to affectively laden visual stimuli. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Davis, A. J. (1978). Physiological and behavioral effects of television violence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davis, M. W., Fleischhauer, R., Dent, J. A., Joho, R. H., & Avery, L. (1999). A mutation in the C elegans EXP-2 potassium channel that alters feeding behavior: Science Vol 286(5449) Dec 1999, 2501-2504. *Dearborn, G. V. N. (1901). Review of Unilateral facial paralysis for emotional but not for voluntary movements: Psychological Review Vol 8(1) Jan 1901, 106. *Delamater, A. R., LoLordo, V. M., & Berridge, K. C. (1986). Control of fluid palatability by exteroceptive Pavlovian signals: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 12(2) Apr 1986, 143-152. *Dimberg, U. (1990). Facial electromyographic reactions and autonomic activity to auditory stimuli: Biological Psychology Vol 31(2) Oct 1990, 137-147. *Dimberg, U. (1990). Facial electromyography and emotional reactions: Psychophysiology Vol 27(5) Sep 1990, 481-494. *Dimberg, U. (1997). Facial reactions: Rapidly evoked emotional responses: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 11(2) 1997, 115-123. *Dimberg, U., & Karlsson, B. (1997). Facial reactions to different emotionally relevant stimuli: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 38(4) Dec 1997, 297-303. *Dimberg, U., & Thunberg, M. (1998). Rapid facial reactions to emotion facial expressions: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 39(1) Mar 1998, 39-46. *Dimberg, U., Thunberg, M., & Elmehed, K. (2000). Unconscious facial reactions to emotional facial expressions: Psychological Science Vol 11(1) Jan 2000, 86-89. *Dimberg, U., Thunberg, M., & Grunedal, S. (2002). Facial reactions to emotional stimuli: Automatically controlled emotional responses: Cognition & Emotion Vol 16(4) Jul 2002, 449-472. *D'Mello, D. A., & Nasrallah, H. A. (1986). Suppression of tardive dyskinesia with amoxapine: Case report: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 47(3) Mar 1986, 148. *Dollins, A. B., & McGuigan, F. J. (1989). Frequency analysis of electromyographically measured covert speech behavior: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 24(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 27-30. *Eblen, F., Weller, M., & Dichgans, J. (1992). Automatic-voluntary dissociation: An unusual facial paresis in a patient with probable multiple sclerosis: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 242(2-3) Dec 1992, 93-95. *Edmonds, H. L. (1992). Facial muscles: A window to unconsciousness: Annals of Medicine Vol 24(2) Apr 1992, 77-78. *Emurian, H. H. (1994). Effects of format complexity on user performance and facial electromyographic activity: II: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 10(3) Fal 1994, 281-297. *Emurian, H. H., & Gonce-Winder, C. (1994). Effects of format complexity on user performance and facial electromyographic activity: I: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 10(3) Fal 1994, 261-280. *Epstein, L. H. (1990). Perception of activity in the zygomaticus major and corrugator supercilii muscle regions: Psychophysiology Vol 27(1) Jan 1990, 68-72. *Epstein, L. H., & Paluch, R. A. (1997). Habituation of facial muscle responses to repeated food stimuli: Appetite Vol 29(2) Oct 1997, 213-224. *Ercolani, M., Caroli, F., & Trombini, G. (1983). A psychosomatic approach to atypical facial pain: Myofacial pain dysfunction: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 28(4) 1983, 429-441. *Essa, I. A. (1995). Analysis, interpretation and synthesis of facial expressions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fair, P. L. (1976). Patterns of facial myoelectric activity during affective imagery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Farrugia, M. E., Kennett, R. P., Hilton-Jones, D., Newsom-Davis, J., & Vincent, A. (2007). Quantitative EMG of facial muscles in myasthenia patients with MuSK antibodies: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(2) Feb 2007, 269-277. *Farrugia, M. E., Kennett, R. P., Hilton-Jones, D., Newsom-Davis, J., & Vincent, A. (2007). Quantitative EMG studies to assess facial muscle atrophy in MuSK antibody positive myasthenia gravis: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(5) May 2007, 1174-1175. *Faulstich, M. E., Carnrike, C. L., & Williamson, D. A. (1985). Blepharospasm and Meige syndrome: A review of diagnostic, aetiological and treatment approaches: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 29(1) 1985, 89-94. *Felicio, A. C., de Godeiro, C., Jr., Borges, V., de Azevedo Silva, S. M., & Ferraz, H. B. (2008). Young onset Hemifacial Spasm in patients with Chiari type I malformation: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 14(1) Jan 2008, 66-68. *Finan, D. S., & Barlow, S. M. (1996). The actifier: A device for neurophysiological studies of orofacial control in human infants: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 39(4) Aug 1996, 833-838. *Finsterer, J. (2007). Turn/amplitude analysis to assess bulbar muscle wasting in MuSK positive myasthenia: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(5) May 2007, 1173-1174. *Fiorito, E. R., & Simons, R. F. (1994). Emotional imagery and physical anhedonia: Psychophysiology Vol 31(5) Sep 1994, 513-521. *Folkins, J. W., Linville, R. N., Garrett, J. D., & Brown, C. K. (1988). Interactions in the labial musculature during speech: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 31(2) Jun 1988, 253-264. *Frank, M. G., Ekman, P., & Friesen, W. V. (1993). Behavioral markers and recognizability of the smile of enjoyment: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 64(1) Jan 1993, 83-93. *Frank, M. G., Ekman, P., & Friesen, W. V. (2005). Behavioral Markers and Recognizability of the Smile of Enjoyment. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Freedman, S. E., Maas, E., Caligiuri, M. P., Wulf, G., & Robin, D. A. (2007). Internal versus external: Oral-motor performance as a function of attentional focus: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 50(1) Feb 2007, 131-136. *Fridlund, A. J. (1982). Facial muscle patterning and emotion: Implementation of multivariate pattern-classification strategies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gainey, M. H. (2003). Positive affective responses in normal children: A view to assessing childhood depression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Geen, T. R. (1990). Emotional imagery and the recruitment of patterned somatovisceral activity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gentil, M., & Gay, T. (1986). Neuromuscular specialization of the mandibular motor system: Speech versus non-speech movements: Speech Communication Vol 5(1) Mar 1986, 69-82. *Glaros, A. G. (1996). Awareness of physiological responding under stress and nonstress conditions in temporomandibular disorders: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 21(3) Sep 1996, 261-272. *Good, R. (1975). Frontalis muscle tension and sleep latency: Psychophysiology Vol 12(4) Jul 1975, 465-467. *Grant, L. (1982). The use of a manual vibrator in the speech therapy program of four school-age mentally retarded children: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 15(5) Sep 1982, 375-383. *Greden, J. F., & et al. (1984). Facial EMG activity levels predict treatment outcome in depression: Psychiatry Research Vol 13(4) Dec 1984, 345-352. *Greden, J. F., & et al. (1986). Facial electromyography in depression: Subgroup differences: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 43(3) Mar 1986, 269-274. *Greden, J. F., & Genero, N. (1986). "Facial electromyography for the diagnosis of depression": Drs. Greden and Genero reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(1) Jan 1986, 123-124. *Greden, J. F., & Genero, N. (1986). "Facial EMG: A predictor of treatment outcome": Reply: Psychiatry Research Vol 17(4) Apr 1986, 327. *Greden, J. F., Genero, N., & Price, H. L. (1985). Agitation-increased electromyogram activity in the corrugator muscle region: A possible explanation of the "Omega sign"? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 142(3) Mar 1985, 348-351. *Grewe, O., Nagel, F., Kopiez, R., & Altenmuller, E. (2007). Emotions over time: Synchronicity and development of subjective, physiological, and facial affective reactions to music: Emotion Vol 7(4) Nov 2007, 774-788. *Grill, H. J., & Norgren, R. (1978). The taste reactivity test: I. Mimetic responses to gustatory stimuli in neurologically normal rats: Brain Research Vol 143(2) Mar 1978, 263-279. *Gruart, A., Streppel, M., Guntinas-Lichius, O., Angelov, D. N., Neiss, W. F., & Delgado-Garcia, J. M. (2003). Motoneuron adaptability to new motor tasks following two types of facial-facial anastomosis in cats: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 126(1) Jan 2003, 115-133. *Guitar, B., Guitar, C., Neilson, P., O'Dwyer, N., & et al. (1988). Onset sequencing of selected lip muscles in stutterers and nonstutterers: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 31(1) Mar 1988, 28-35. *Haahr, A.-M., Bardow, A., Thomsen, C. E., Jensen, S. B., Nauntofte, B., Bakke, M., et al. (2004). Release of peppermint flavour compounds from chewing gum: Effect of oral functions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 82(2-3) Sep 2004, 531-540. *Hager, J. C. (1984). Asymmetries in facial actions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hager, J. C., & Ekman, P. (1985). The asymmetry of facial actions is inconsistent with models of hemispheric specialization: Psychophysiology Vol 22(3) May 1985, 307-318. *Hager, J. C., & Ekman, P. (2005). The Asymmetry of Facial Actions Is Inconsistent with Models of Hemispheric Specialization. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Hart, A. D., Mathisen, K. S., & Prater, J. S. (1981). A comparison of skin temperature and EMG training for primary dysmenorrhea: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 6(3) Sep 1981, 367-373. *Harver, A., & Kotses, H. (1984). Pulmonary changes induced by frontal EMG training: Biological Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1984, 3-10. *Haynes, O. M. (1986). Smiles: Form, function, and age-related differences: I and II: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hazlett, R. L., & Hoehn-Saric, R. (2000). Effects of perceived physical attractiveness on females' facial displays and affect: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 21(1) Jan 2000, 49-57. *Hewitt, G. (1989). A study of developmental and intersubject differences in the use of EMG biofeedback to improve voluntary control of precise, directional contractions and relaxation of the frontalis muscles: Implications for clinical use: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hildebrandt, K. A., & Fitzgerald, H. E. (1978). Adults' responses to infants varying in perceived cuteness: Behavioural Processes Vol 3(2) Jul 1978, 159-172. *Hines, J. L. (1998). An investigation of modes of anger expression and imagery induced surface facial muscle tension in college students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hinrichsen, C. F., & Watson, C. D. (1983). Brain stem projections to the facial nucleus of the rat: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 22(2-3) 1983, 153-163. *Hiraoka, K. (2004). Fixation of the mandible changes masseter muscle activity associated with swallowing: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(8) Aug 2004, 947-957. *Honda, K., Kusakawa, N., & Kakita, Y. (1992). An EMG analysis of sequential control cycles of articulatory activity during /pVp/ utterances: Journal of Phonetics Vol 20(1) Jan 1992, 53-63. *Hong, B., & Carney, R. M. (1986). Facial EMG: A predictor of treatment outcome: Psychiatry Research Vol 17(4) Apr 1986, 325. *Hopf, H. C., Muller-Forell, W., & Hopf, N. J. (1992). Localization of emotional and volitional facial paresis: Neurology Vol 42(10) Oct 1992, 1918-1923. *Horio, T. (2003). EMG activities of facial and chewing muscles of human adults in response to taste stimuli: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(1) Aug 2003, 289-298. *Hubbard, D. L. (1982). A comparison of the frontalis muscle and masseter muscle with regard to reactivity to stress and stress-recovery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ibrahimpasic, F. T. (1999). Reflex eyelid blinks--On the applicability in psychophysiolsogical researches: Review of Psychology Vol 6(1-2) 1999, 53-78. *Ince, L. P. (1983). The utilization of EMG biofeedback for the treatment of periorbital facial muscle tension: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 8(3) Sep 1983, 377-382. *Jackson, D. C., Malmstadt, J. R., Larson, C. L., & Davidson, R. J. (2000). Suppression and enhancement of emotional responses to unpleasant pictures: Psychophysiology Vol 37(4) Jul 2000, 515-522. *Jackson, G. M., Schonfeld, L. I., & Griffith, K. (1983). A comparison of two behavioral treatments in decreasing the orofacial movement of tardive dyskinesia: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 8(4) Dec 1983, 547-553. *Jancke, L. (1992). EMG reactions of facial muscles following repeated presentation of pictures with positive, negative, and neutral valences: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 39(3) 1992, 434-454. *Jancke, L. (1993). Different facial EMG-reactions of extraverts and introverts to pictures with positive, negative and neutral valence: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 14(1) Jan 1993, 113-118. *Jancke, L. (1994). An EMG investigation of the coactivation of facial muscles during the presentation of affect-laden stimuli: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 8(1) 1994, 1-10. *Jancke, L., & Jancke, P. (1990). Facial expressions during presentation of pictures with positive, neutral, and negative valences: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 37(3) 1990, 420-436. *Jancke, L., Vogt, J., Musial, F., & Lutz, K. (1996). Facial EMG responses to auditory stimuli: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 22(1-2) Apr-May 1996, 85-96. *Jin, T.-E., Witzemann, V., & Brecht, M. (2004). Fiber Types of the Intrinsic Whisker Muscle and Whisking Behavior: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 24(13) Mar 2004, 3386-3393. *Johnstone, S. J., & Adler, C. H. (1998). Headache and facial pain responsive to Botulinum toxin: An unusual presentation of blepharospasm: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 38(5) May 1998, 366-368. *Katsikitis, M., & Pilowsky, I. (1996). A controlled study of facial mobility treatment in Parkinsons' disease: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 40(4) Apr 1996, 387-396. *Kelly, E. M., Smith, A., & Goffman, L. (1995). Orofacial muscle activity of children who stutter: A preliminary study: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 38(5) Oct 1995, 1025-1036. *Kinsman, R. A., O'Banion, K., Robinson, S., & Staudenmayer, H. (1975). Continuous biofeedback and discrete posttrial verbal feedback in frontalis muscle relaxation training: Psychophysiology Vol 12(1) Jan 1975, 30-35. *Knowles, P. L. (1977). Facial muscle patterns and the classification of human expressions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kohyama, J., Ohinata, J., & Hasegawa, T. (2001). Disturbance of phasic chin muscle activity during rapid-eye-movement sleep: Brain & Development Vol 23(Suppl1) Dec 2001, S104-S107. *Koontz, R. C. (1986). Schizophrenics' self-reported auditory hallucinations: Speech muscle EMG correlates and biofeedback treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kop, W. J., Merckelbach, H., & Muris, P. (1991). Unilateral contraction of facial muscles and emotion: A failed replication: Cortex Vol 27(1) Mar 1991, 101-104. *Kop, W. J., Merckelbach, H., & Muris, P. (1993). Unilateral contraction and induction of emotion: A reply to Schiff and Lamon: Cortex Vol 29(3) Sep 1993, 553-554. *Kotsch, W. E. (1977). Voluntary patterning of the facial musculature and the experience of emotion: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kotses, H., & Miller, D. J. (1987). The effect of changes in facial muscle tension on respiratory resistance: Biological Psychology Vol 25(3) Dec 1987, 211-219. *Kring, A. M., Kerr, S. L., & Earnst, K. S. (1999). Schizophrenic patients show facial reactions to emotional facial expressions: Psychophysiology Vol 36(2) Mar 1999, 186-192. *Krug, M. J. (1979). Effects of examiner's role behavior on performance results in EMG frontalis relaxation training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kukde, M. P., & Neufeld, R. W. J. (1994). Facial electromyographic measures distinguish covert coping from stress response to stimulus threat: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(2) Feb 1994, 211-228. *Kvaal, S. A. (1995). Exteroceptive suppression periods of the temporalis and masseter muscles in depression, nonclinical panic, and controls. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lamprecht, F., Demel, H. J., & Riehl, A. (1986). Psychosomatic findings in patients with orofacial pain dysfunction syndrome: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 32(4) 1986, 382-393. *Lang, C., Reichwein, J., Iro, H., & Treig, T. (1989). Foix-Chavany-Marie-syndrome: Neurological, neuropsychological, CT, MRI, and SPECT findings in a case progressive for more than 10 years: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 239(3) Dec 1989, 188-193. *Lang, P. J., Greenwald, M. K., Bradley, M. M., & Hamm, A. O. (1993). Looking at pictures: Affective, facial, visceral, and behavioral reactions: Psychophysiology Vol 30(3) May 1993, 261-273. *Lanyon, R. I. (1977). Effect of biofeedback-based relaxation on stuttering during reading and spontaneous speech: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(5) Oct 1977, 860-866. *Larsen, J. T., Norris, C. J., & Cacioppo, J. T. (2003). Effects of positive and negative affect on electromyographic activity over zygomaticus major and corrugator supercilii: Psychophysiology Vol 40(5) Sep 2003, 776-785. *Larsen, R. J., Kasimatis, M., & Frey, K. (1992). Facilitating the furrowed brow: An unobtrusive test of the facial feedback hypothesis applied to unpleasant affect: Cognition & Emotion Vol 6(5) Sep 1992, 321-338. *Lazarus, C. (2006). Tongue Strength and Exercise in Healthy Individuals and in Head and Neck Cancer Patients: Seminars in Speech & Language Vol 27(4) Nov 2006, 260-267. *LeBoeuf, A. (1980). Effects of frontalis biofeedback on subjective ratings of relaxation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 50(1) Feb 1980, 99-103. *LeBoeuf, A. (1980). An experiment to test generalization of feedback from frontalis EMG: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 50(1) Feb 1980, 27-31. *Lehrer, P., Generelli, P., & Hochron, S. (1997). The effect of facial and trapezius muscle tension on respiratory impedance in asthma: Applied Psychophysiology and Biofeedback Vol 22(1) Mar 1997, 43-54. *Lenkov, D. N., & Mochenkov, B. P. (1984). Motor representation of facial muscles in the neocortex of the rabbit: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 34(1) 1984, 81-88. *Leplow, B., & Ferstl, R. (1990). Sensitivity and response bias in the discrimination of facial muscle activity: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 4(4) 1990, 391-397. *Leplow, B., Schluter, V., & Ferstl, R. (1992). A new procedure for assessment of proprioception: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(1) Feb 1992, 91-98. *Levine, R. L. (1987). The effect of smoking on perception of facial muscle tension: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Linden, T. A. (1991). Masseter EMG activity: Normative data and biofeedback training comparisons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lipchik, G. L. (1997). Central and peripheral mechanisms in recurrent headache disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Litchman, J. (1975). Mentalis EMG in human sleep and wakefulness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lockwood, A. H., Salvi, R. J., Coad, M. L., Towsley, M. L., Wack, D. S., & Murphy, B. W. (1998). The functional neuroanatomy of tinnitus: Evidence for limbic system links and neural plasticity: Neurology Vol 50(1) Jan 1998, 114-120. *Lofquist, M. D. (1985). Frontalis muscle tension and personality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lous, I., & Olesen, J. (1982). Evaluation of pericranial tenderness and oral function in patients with common migraine, muscle contraction headache and "combination headache." Pain Vol 12(4) Apr 1982, 385-393. *Luccarini, P., Childeric, A., Gaydier, A.-M., Voisin, D., & Dallel, R. (2006). The Orofacial Formalin Test in the Mouse: A Behavioral Model for Studying Physiology and Modulation of Trigeminal Nociception: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(12) Dec 2006, 908-914. *Lukusa, T., Smeets, E., Vermeesch, J. R., & Fryns, J. P. (2002). Small terminal 10Q26 deletion in a male patient with Noonan-like stigmata: Diagnosis by cytogenetic and FISH analysis: Genetic Counseling Vol 13(4) 2002, 417-425. *Lundqvist, L.-O., & Dimberg, U. (1995). Facial expressions are contagious: Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 9(3) 1995, 203-211. *Makihara, Y., Yamamoto, H., Inoue, M., Tomiyama, K., Koshikawa, N., & Waddington, J. L. (2004). Topographical effects of D-sub-1-like dopamine receptor agonists on orofacial movements in mice and their differential regulation via opppsitional versus synergistic D-sub-1-like : D-sub-2-like interactions: Cautionary observations on SK&F 82958 as an anomalous agent: Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 18(4) Dec 2004, 484-495. *Malcolm, R. (1986). Facial electromyography for the diagnosis of depression: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143(1) Jan 1986, 123. *Malcolm, R., Von, J. M., & Horney, R. A. (1989). Correlations between facial electromyography and depression: Psychiatric Forum Vol 15(1) Win 1989, 19-23. *Malow, R. M., Grimm, L. G., & Olson, R. E. (1980). Differences in pain perception between myofascial pain dysfunction patients and normal subjects: A signal detection analysis: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 24(6) 1980, 303-309. *Malow, R. M., & Olson, R. E. (1986). Behavioral assessment and treatment of facial pain. Sarasota, FL, England: Professional Resource Exchange, Inc. *Manber, R., Allen, J. J. B., Burton, K., & Kaszniak, A. W. (2000). Valence-dependent modulation of psychophysiological measures: Is there consistency across repeated testing? : Psychophysiology Vol 37(5) Sep 2000, 683-692. *Mandel, A. R. (1982). Effects of biofeedback and reinforcement upon the acquisition of motor responses in children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marshall, C. D., Hsu, R. H., & Herring, S. W. (2005). Somatotopic Organization of Perioral Musculature Innervation within the Pig Facial Motor Nucleus: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 66(1) May 2005, 22-34. *Mateer, C. (1978). Impairments of nonverbal oral movements after left hemisphere damage: A followup analysis of errors: Brain and Language Vol 6(3) Nov 1978, 334-341. *Matsuzaka, T., Sakuragawa, N., Terasawa, K., & Kuwabara, H. (1986). Facioscapulohumeral dystrophy associated with mental retardation, hearing loss, and tortuosity of retinal arterioles: Journal of Child Neurology Vol 1(3) Jul 1986, 218-223. *McCanne, T. R., & Anderson, J. A. (1987). Emotional responding following experimental manipulation of facial electromyographic activity: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 52(4) Apr 1987, 759-768. *McClean, M. D. (2000). Patterns of orofacial movement velocity across variations in speech rate: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 43(1) Feb 2000, 205-216. *McClean, M. D., & Clay, J. L. (1995). Activation of lip motor units with variations in speech rate and phonetic structure: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 38(4) Aug 1995, 772-782. *McClean, M. D., Goldsmith, H., & Cerf, A. (1984). Lower-lip EMG and displacement during bilabial disfluencies in adult stutterers: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(3) Sep 1984, 342-349. *McClean, M. D., & Smith, A. (1982). The reflex responses of single motor units in human low lip muscles to mechanical stimulation: Brain Research Vol 251(1) Nov 1982, 65-75. *McClean, M. D., Tasko, S. M., & Runyan, C. M. (2004). Orofacial Movements Associated With Fluent Speech in Persons Who Stutter: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(2) Apr 2004, 294-303. *McClure, J. T. (1989). The effects of differential affective imagery and smoking on facial muscle activity, self-reported affect, image vividness, and image formation latency: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGuigan, F. J., & Dollins, A. B. (1989). Patterns of covert speech behavior and phonetic coding: Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science Vol 24(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 19-26. *McGuinness, E. R. (1979). Organization of the face region of precentral motor cortex of macaque monkeys as demonstrated by microstimulation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McHenry, M. A., Minton, J. T., Wilson, R. L., & Post, Y. V. (1994). Intelligibility and nonspeech orofacial strength and force control following traumatic brain injury: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 37(6) Dec 1994, 1271-1283. *Mongini, F., Ciccone, G., Ceccarelli, M., Baldi, I., & Ferrero, L. (2007). Muscle tenderness in different types of facial pain and its relation to anxiety and depression: A cross-sectional study on 649 patients: Pain Vol 131(1-2) Sep 2007, 106-111. *Moran, C. (1983). The effects of induced frontalis tension variation on aspects of cognitive efficiency: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Moran, C. C., & Cleary, P. J. (1984). Some benefits of high frontalis tension in tension headache sufferers: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 24(6) Nov 1984, 331-338. *Moran, C. C., & Cleary, P. J. (1986). The effects of induced frontalis tension variation on aspects of cognitive efficiency: British Journal of Psychology Vol 77(1) Feb 1986, 63-68. *Muller, C. A. (1995). The effects of smoking and arousal on the perception of facial muscle tension. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Munhoz, R. P., Teive, H. A. G., Coletta, M. V. D., Germiniani, F. M. B., Iwamoto, F. M., Camargo, C. H. F., et al. (2005). Frequency of Obsessive and Compulsive Symptoms in Patients with Blepharospasm and Hemifacial Spasm: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 63(2) Jun 2005, 213-216. *Munoz, E., Cervera, A., & Valls-Sole, J. (2003). Neurophysiological study of facial chorea in patients with Huntington's disease: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(7) Jul 2003, 1246-1252. *Mylan, M. M. (1987). Alterations in facial muscle tension and their relationship to self-reported affect: A between-subjects approach: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nakashima, K., Takahashi, K., Azumi, T., & Ishida, G. (1990). Exteroceptive suppression of the masseter and temporalis muscles produced by electrical stimulation of the mental nerve in patients with Parkinson's disease: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 81(5) May 1990, 407-410. *Netsell, R., & Daniel, B. (1974). Neural and mechanical response time for speech production: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 17(4) Dec 1974, 608-618. *Neumann, R., Hess, M., Schulz, S. M., & Alpers, G. W. (2005). Automatic behavioural responses to valence: Evidence that facial action is facilitated by evaluative processing: Cognition & Emotion Vol 19(4) Jun 2005, 499-513. *Niemenlehto, P.-H., Juhola, M., & Surakka, V. (2006). Detection of Electromyographic Signals from Facial Muscles with Neural Networks: ACM Transactions on Applied Perception Vol 3(1) Jan 2006, 48-61. *Nixdorf, D. R., Heo, G., & Major, P. W. (2002). Randomized controlled trial of botulinum toxin A for chronic myogenous orofacial pain: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 465-473. *O'Connell, M. F., & Yeaton, S. P. (1981). Generalized muscle changes during EMG relaxation training: Psychophysiology Vol 18(1) Jan 1981, 56-61. *O'Dwyer, N. J., & et al. (1983). Control of upper airway structures during nonspeech tasks in normal and cerebral-palsied subjects: EMG findings: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 26(2) Jun 1983, 162-170. *O'Keane, V., & Dinan, T. G. (1991). Orofacial dyskinesia and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 6(1) Jan 1991, 41-44. *Olson, R. E., & Malow, R. M. (1987). Effects of biofeedback and psychotherapy on patients with myofascial pain dysfunction who are nonresponsive to conventional treatments: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 32(4) Win 1987, 195-204. *Ootaki, S., Yamamura, K., Inoue, M., Amarasena, J. K. C., Kurose, M., & Yamada, Y. (2004). Activity of peri-oral facial muscles and its coordination with jaw muscles during ingestive behavior in awake rabbits: Brain Research Vol 1001(1-2) Mar 2004, 22-36. *Oster, H., Hegley, D., & Nagel, L. (1992). Adult judgments and fine-grained analysis of infant facial expressions: Testing the validity of a priori coding formulas: Developmental Psychology Vol 28(6) Nov 1992, 1115-1131. *Panneton, W. M., & Martin, G. F. (1983). Brainstem projections to the facial nucleus of the opossum: A study using axonal transport techniques: Brain Research Vol 267(1) May 1983, 19-33. *Parr, L. A., Waller, B. M., Vick, S. J., & Bard, K. A. (2007). Classifying Chimpanzee Facial Expressions Using Muscle Action: Emotion Vol 7(1) Feb 2007, 172-181. *Partala, T., Surakka, V., & Vanhala, T. (2006). Real-time estimation of emotional experiences from facial expressions: Interacting with Computers Vol 18(2) Mar 2006, 208-226. *Perlstein, W. M. (1996). Crossmodal effects of a putative sensory-gating mechanism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pivik, R. T., Bylsma, F. W., & Cooper, P. M. (1987). Variations in nuchal muscle tonus following paradoxical sleep deprivation in the rabbit: Brain Research Vol 423(1-2) Oct 1987, 196-202. *Plotnikova, V. I. (1989). Use of play methods in the development of articulatory motor activity in young schoolchildren with cerebral palsy: Defektologiya No 2 1989, 55-58. *Pope, A. T. (1976). The effects of information in electromyographic biofeedback displays on relaxation and on the visual evoked response: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Prinssen, E. P. M., Heeren, D. J., & Cools, A. R. (1996). d-Sulpiride inhibits oral behaviour elicited from the nucleus accumbens of freely moving rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 39(2) 1996, 101-107. *Pritchard, D. W., & Wood, M. M. (1983). EMG levels in the occipitofrontalis muscles under an experimental stress condition: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 8(1) Mar 1983, 165-175. *Pronichev, I. V., & Lenkov, D. N. (1998). Functional mapping of the motor cortex of the white mouse by a microstimulation method: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 28(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 80-85. *Pronitchev, I. V., & Lenkov, D. N. (1986). Interhemispheric asymmetry of the motor representation of the facial muscles in the isocortex of the white mouse: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 72(10) Oct 1986, 1357-1363. *Raczynski, J. M., Mason, D. A., Wilson, R. P., Silvia, E. S., & et al. (1985). Muscular and intraocular pressure responses among ocular-hypertensive subjects: Is there a rationale for biofeedback? : Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 10(4) Dec 1985, 275-288. *Rastatter, M., McGuire, R. A., & Blair, B. (1987). EMG activity of orbicularis oris superior, orbicularis oris inferior, and masseter muscles of mild and moderate articulatory disordered children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 64(3, Pt 1) Jun 1987, 725-726. *Rastatter, M. P., & Blair, B. (1984). Developmental influences on speech-motor equivalence: Some implications for articulatory disordered children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 59(3) Dec 1984, 995-998. *Rastatter, M. P., McGuire, R. A., & Blair, B. (1987). EMG activity with the jaw fixed of orbicularis oris superior, orbicularis oris inferior and Masseter muscles of mild and moderate articulatory disordered children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 64(3, Pt 2) Jun 1987, 1213-1214. *Rastatter, M. P., & Sullivan, J. (1986). Utility of the group coefficient of variation in predicting speech-motor equivalence in normal and articulatory disordered speakers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(1) Feb 1986, 133-134. *Reminger, S. L., Kaszniak, A. W., & Dalby, P. R. (2000). Age-invariance in the asymmetry of stimulus-evoked emotional facial muscle activity: Aging, Neuropsychology, and Cognition Vol 7(3) Sep 2000, 156-168. *Resek, G., Haines, J., & Sainsbury, P. (1981). An ultrasound technique for the measurement of tardive dyskinesia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138 Jun 1981, 474-478. *Ricardo, V. P., Frussa-Filho, R., Silva, R. H., Lopez, G. B., Patti, C. L., Zanier-Gomes, P. M., et al. (2005). Effects of social isolation on aging-induced orofacial movements in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 86(1-2) Sep 2005, 203-208. *Richman, J. L., & Hass, D. C. (1994). Continuous chronic tension-type headache unaffected by two hours of frontalis and trapezius relaxation: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 34(4) Apr 1994, 211-213. *Ritz, T., Claussen, C., & Dahme, B. (2001). Experimentally induced emotions, facial muscle activity, and respiratory resistance in asthmatic and non-asthmatic individuals: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 74(2) Jun 2001, 167-182. *Ro, J. Y., Capra, N., & Masri, R. (2003). Development of a behavioral assessment of craniofacial muscle pain in lightly anesthetized rats: Pain Vol 104(1-2) Jul 2003, 179-185. *Rodriguez Ortiz, D., Guarderas Munoz, J., & Padua Nunez, G. (2002). Asymmetry given by a greater activity of right hemiface in the course of non-emotional deliberate facial movement: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 19(1) Jun 2002, 17-22. *Rohm, C. E. (1978). An experimental study of the effects of electromyographic biofeedback conditioning on verbal decision-making behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ruark, J. L., & Moore, C. A. (1997). Coordination of lip muscle activity by 2-year-old children during speech and nonspeech tasks: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 40(6) Dec 1997, 1373-1385. *Ruggieri, V., Sabatini, N., & Muglia, G. (1985). Relationship between emotions and muscle tension in oro-alimentary behavior: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(1) Feb 1985, 75-79. *Sackeim, H. A. (1985). Morphologic asymmetries of the face: A review: Brain and Cognition Vol 4(3) Jul 1985, 296-312. *Sapin, S. O., Miller, A. A., & Bass, H. N. (2005). Neonatal Asymmetric Crying Facies: A New Look at an Old Problem: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 44(2) Mar 2005, 109-119. *Sasaki, H., Hashimoto, K., Maeda, Y., Inada, T., & et al. (1995). Rolipram, a selective c-AMP phosphodiesterase inhibitor suppresses oro-facial dyskinetic movements in rats: Life Sciences Vol 56(25) May 1995, PL443-PL447. *Schiff, B. B., Esses, V. M., & Lamon, M. (1992). Unilateral facial contractions produce mood effects on social cognitive judgements: Cognition & Emotion Vol 6(5) Sep 1992, 357-368. *Schiff, B. B., & Lamon, M. (1989). Inducing emotion by unilateral contraction of facial muscles: A new look at hemispheric specialization and the experience of emotion: Neuropsychologia Vol 27(7) 1989, 923-935. *Schiff, B. B., & Lamon, M. (1993). Unilateral contraction of facial muscles do effect emotions: A "failed replication's" failure to perform a replication: Cortex Vol 29(3) Sep 1993, 549-551. *Schmidt, K. L., VanSwearingen, J. M., & Levenstein, R. M. (2005). Speed, Amplitude, and Asymmetry of Lip Movement in Voluntary Puckering and Blowing Expressions: Implications for Facial Assessment: Motor Control Vol 9(3) Jul 2005, 270-280. *Schwartz, G. E. (1980). There's the Body--But Where's the Emotion? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (1), Jan, 1980. *Schwartz, G. E., Ahern, G. L., & Brown, S.-L. (1979). Lateralized facial muscle response to positive and negative emotional stimuli: Psychophysiology Vol 16(6) Nov 1979, 561-571. *Semba, K., Szechtman, H., & Komisaruk, B. R. (1980). Synchrony among rhythmical facial tremor, neocortical "alpha" waves, and thalamic non-sensory neuronal bursts in intact awake rats: Brain Research Vol 195(2) Aug 1980, 281-298. *Serra, S., & di Rosa, A. E. (1975). Spontaneous facial-buccal-lingual dyskinesia: Clinical observations and pharmacological experiments: Acta Neurologica Vol 30(6) Nov-Dec 1975, 576-586. *Sessle, B. J. (1995). Brainstem mechanisms underlying craniofacial pain and its modulation. New York, NY: Raven Press. *Seven, M., Ozkilic, A., & Yuksel, A. (2002). Dysmorphic face in two sibling with infantile neuroaxonal dystrophy: Genetic Counseling Vol 13(4) 2002, 465-473. *Shaywitz, B. A. (1974). Hemifacial spasm in childhood treated with carbamazepine: Archives of Neurology Vol 31(1) Jul 1974, 63. *Shedivy, D. I., & Kleinman, K. M. (1977). Lack of correlation between frontalis EMG and either neck EMG or verbal ratings of tension: Psychophysiology Vol 14(2) Mar 1977, 182-186. *Sherman, R. A. (1979). Successful treatment of one case of tardive dyskinesia with electromyographic feedback from the masseter muscle: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 4(4) Dec 1979, 367-370. *Shimada, K. (2000). Anatomy of the human facial musculature and facial expression: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 43(2) 2000, 220-226. *Siegel, U., Straub, R., Barg, T., Wolfersdorf, M., & Ludwig, K. (1996). Facial muscle activity in the treatment course of depression: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 7(3) Jul 1996, 117-119. *Silvia, E. S., Raczynski, J. M., & Kleinstein, R. N. (1984). Self-regulated facial muscle tension effects on intraocular pressure: Psychophysiology Vol 21(1) Jan 1984, 79-82. *Sime, W. E., & DeGood, D. E. (1977). Effect of EMG biofeedback and progressive muscle relaxation training on awareness of frontalis muscle tension: Psychophysiology Vol 14(6) Nov 1977, 522-530. *Simons, G., Ellgring, H., & Pasqualini, M. C. S. (2003). Disturbance of spontaneous and posed facial expressions in Parkinson's disease: Cognition & Emotion Vol 17(5) Sep 2003, 759-778. *Singer, C., & Papapetropoulos, S. (2006). A comparison of jaw-closing and jaw-opening idiopathic oromandibular dystonia: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 12(2) Mar 2006, 115-118. *Sirota, A. D., & Schwartz, G. E. (1982). Facial muscle patterning and lateralization during elation and depression imagery: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 91(1) Feb 1982, 25-34. *Sirota, A. D., Schwartz, G. E., & Kristeller, J. L. (1987). Facial muscle activity during induced mood states: Differential growth and carry-over of elated versus depressed patterns: Psychophysiology Vol 24(6) Nov 1987, 691-699. *Slomine, B. S. (1996). Hemispheric differences in emotional psychophysiology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Smith, A. (1989). Neural drive to muscles in stuttering: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 32(2) Jun 1989, 252-264. *Smith, C. A., McHugo, G. J., & Lanzetta, J. T. (1986). The facial muscle patterning of posed and imagery-induced expressions of emotion by expressive and nonexpressive posers: Motivation and Emotion Vol 10(2) Jun 1986, 133-157. *Smith, R. P. (1973). Frontalis muscle tension and personality: Psychophysiology Vol 10(3) May 1973, 311-312. *Solomon, N. P. (2006). What Is Orofacial Fatigue and How Does It Affect Function for Swallowing and Speech? : Seminars in Speech & Language Vol 27(4) Nov 2006, 268-282. *Sonnby-Borgstrom, M., & Jonsson, P. (2003). Models-of-self and models-of-others as related to facial muscle reactions at different levels of cognitive control: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 44(2) Apr 2003, 141-151. *Steiner, J. E. (1973). The gustofacial response: Observation on normal and anencephalic newborn infants. Oxford, England: Us Government Printing Office, Dhew. *Steiner, J. E. (1974). Discussion paper: Innate, discriminative human facial expressions to taste and smell stimulation: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 237 Sep 1974, 229-233. *Stepper, S., & Strack, F. (1993). Proprioceptive determinants of emotional and nonemotional feelings: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 64(2) Feb 1993, 211-220. *Strenge, H., Zichner, V., & Niederberger, U. (1996). Exteroceptive silent period of masseter muscle activity evoked by electrical mental nerve stimulation: Relation to non-pain and pain sensations: Functional Neurology Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 17-27. *Sugiyo, S., Takemura, M., Dubner, R., & Ren, K. (2006). Demonstration of a trigeminothalamic pathway to the oval paracentral intralaminar thalamic nucleus and its involvement in the processing of noxious orofacial deep inputs: Brain Research Vol 1097(1) Jun 2006, 116-122. *Sun, S., & Meng, Z. (1993). An experimental study of examining "facial feedback hypothesis." Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 25(3) Fal 1993, 277-283. *Surakka, V., & Hietanen, J. K. (1998). Facial and emotional reactions to Duchenne and non-Duchenne smiles: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 29(1) Jun 1998, 23-33. *Surakka, V., Illi, M., & Isokoski, P. (2004). Gazing and frowning as a new human-computer interaction technique: ACM Transactions on Applied Perception Vol 1(1) Jul 2004, 40-56. *Svensson, P., Graven-Neilsen, T., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (1998). Mechanical hyperesthesia of human facial skin induced by tonic painful stimulation of jaw muscles: Pain Vol 74(1) Jan 1998, 93-100. *Svensson, P., List, T., & Hector, G. (2001). Analysis of stimulus-evoked pain in patients with myofascial temporomandibular pain disorders: Pain Vol 92(3) Jun 2001, 399-409. *Szirtes, J., & Vaughan, H. G. (1977). Characteristics of cranial and facial potentials associated with speech production: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 43(3) Sep 1977, 386-396. *Tan, E. K., Fook-Chong, S., Lum, S. Y., & Thumboo, J. (2005). Validation of a short disease specific quality of life scale for hemifacial spasm: Correlation with SF-36: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 76(12) Dec 2005, 1707-1710. *Tan, E.-K., Lum, S.-Y., Fook-Chong, S., Chan, L.-L., Gabriel, C., & Lim, L. (2005). Behind the facial twitch: Depressive symptoms in hemifacial spasm: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 11(4) Jun 2005, 241-245. *Tarbox, A. R. (1983). Neuromuscular learning in middle-stage male alcoholics: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 7(1) Win 1983, 38-41. *Tasko, S. M., & McClean, M. D. (2004). Variations in Articulatory Movement With Changes in Speech Task: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(1) Feb 2004, 85-100. *Tassinary, L. G., Cacioppo, J. T., & Geen, T. R. (1989). A psychometric study of surface electrode placements for facial electromyographic recording: I. The brow and cheek muscle regions: Psychophysiology Vol 26(1) Jan 1989, 1-16. *Thoennes, D. A. (1977). EMG measures of frontalis muscle tension for sexually satisfied and sexually dissatisfied females: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thor, D. H., & Ghiselli, W. B. (1973). Prolonged suppression of irritable aggression in rats by facial anesthesia: Psychological Reports Vol 33(3) Dec 1973, 815-820. *Thorson, A. M. (1925). The Relation of Tongue Movements to Internal Speech: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 8(1) Feb 1925, 1-32. *Travers, J. B., & Norgren, R. (1986). Electromyographic analysis of the ingestion and rejection of sapid stimuli in the rat: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 100(4) Aug 1986, 544-555. *Tuller, B., Kelso, J. S., & Harris, K. S. (1982). Interarticulator phasing as an index of temporal regularity in speech: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(3) Jun 1982, 460-472. *Urban, P. P., Marx, J., Hunsche, S., Gawehn, J., Vucurevic, G., Wicht, S., et al. (2003). Cerebellar speech representation: Lesion topography in dysarthria as derived from cerebellar ischemia and functional magnetic resonance imaging: Archives of Neurology Vol 60(7) Jul 2003, 965-972. *Vandermaelen, C. P., & Aghajanian, G. K. (1982). Serotonin-induced depolarization of rat facial motoneurons in vivo: Comparison with amino acid transmitters: Brain Research Vol 239(1) May 1982, 139-152. *Vaughan, C. W., Neilson, P. D., & O'Dwyer, N. J. (1988). Motor control deficits of orofacial muscles in cerebral palsy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 51(4) Apr 1988, 534-539. *Vaughan, K. B., & Lanzetta, J. T. (1980). Vicarious instigation and conditioning of facial expressive and autonomic responses to a model's expressive display of pain: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 38(6) Jun 1980, 909-923. *Vaughan, K. B., & Lanzetta, J. T. (1981). The effect of modification of expressive displays on vicarious emotional arousal: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 17(1) Jan 1981, 16-30. *Veldhuizen, I. J. T., Gaillard, A. W. K., & de Vries, J. (2003). The influence of mental fatigue on facial EMG activity during a simulated workday: Biological Psychology Vol 63(1) Apr 2003, 59-78. *Vetrugno, R., Provini, F., Plazzi, G., Lombardi, C., Liguori, R., Lugaresi, E., et al. (2002). Familial nocturnal facio-mandibular myoclonus mimicking sleep bruxism: Neurology Vol 58(4) Feb 2002, 644-647. *Villarosa, G. A. (1990). The relationship of oral habits, muscle tenderness, and EMG activity to common migraine and mandibular dysfunction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Volynkina, G. Y. (1974). Influence of specific and nonspecific afferentation on electrical activity of human articulation muscles: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 24(2) Mar 1974, 328-336. *Vrana, S. R. (1993). The psychophysiology of disgust: Differentiating negative emotional contexts with facial EMG: Psychophysiology Vol 30(3) May 1993, 279-286. *Wallasch, T.-M., Lindner, V., & Soyka, D. (1992). Temporalis-inhibitory reflex in the assessment of the functional state of the pain control system in chronic headache sufferers: Headache Quarterly Vol 3(4) 1992, 431-433. *Wallasch, T.-M., Niemann, U., Kropp, P., & Weinschutz, T. (1993). Exteroceptive silent periods of temporalis muscle activity: Correlation with neuropsychological findings: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 33(3) Mar 1993, 121-124. *Waller, B. M., Vick, S.-J., Parr, L. A., Bard, K. A., Pasqualini, M. C. S., Gothard, K. M., et al. (2006). Intramuscular Electrical Stimulation of Facial Muscles in Humans and Chimpanzees: Duchenne Revisited and Extended: Emotion Vol 6(3) Aug 2006, 367-382. *Waller, B. M., Vick, S.-J., Parr, L. A., Bard, K. A., Pasqualini, M. C. S., Gothard, K. M., et al. (2007). Correction to Waller et al. (2006): Emotion Vol 7(2) May 2007, 284. *Wang, K., Svensson, P., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (2000). Effect of tonic muscle pain on short-latency jaw-stretch reflexes in humans: Pain Vol 88(2) Nov 2000, 189-197. *Waterink, W. (1997). Facial muscle activity as an index of energy mobilization during processing of information: An EMG study. PhD Thesis, Tilburg University. Delft, The Netherlands: Uitgeverij Eburon. *Waterink, W., & van Boxtel, A. (1994). Facial and jaw-elevator EMG activity in relation to changes in performance level during a sustained information processing task: Biological Psychology Vol 37(3) Jul 1994, 183-198. *Watson, C. R., Sakai, S., & Armstrong, W. (1982). Organization of the facial nucleus in the rat: Brain, Behavior and Evolution Vol 20(1-2) Jul 1982, 19-28. *Webb, N. C. (1974). The use of myoelectric feedback in teaching facial expression to the blind: American Foundation for the Blind, Research Bulletin Vol 27 Apr 1974, 231-262. *Wehrle, T., Kaiser, S., Schmidt, S., & Scherer, K. R. (2000). Studying the dynamics of emotional expression using synthesized facial muscle movements: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 78(1) Jan 2000, 105-119. *Weiner, W. J., & Nora, L. M. (1984). "Trick" movements in facial dystonia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 45(12) Dec 1984, 519-521. *Weyers, P., Muhlberger, A., Hefele, C., & Pauli, P. (2006). Electromyographic responses to static and dynamic avatar emotional facial expressions: Psychophysiology Vol 43(5) Sep 2006, 450-453. *Whatmore, G. B., Whatmore, N. J., & Fisher, L. D. (1981). Is frontalis activity a reliable indicator of the activity in other skeletal muscles? : Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 6(3) Sep 1981, 305-314. *Winkielman, P., & Cacioppo, J. T. (2001). Mind at ease puts a smile on the face: Psychophysiological evidence that processing facilitation elicits positive affect: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 81(6) Dec 2001, 989-1000. *Wohlert, A. B., & Goffman, L. (1994). Human perioral muscle activation patterns: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 37(5) Oct 1994, 1032-1040. *Wohlert, A. B., & Hammen, V. L. (2000). Lip muscle activity related to speech rate and loudness: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 43(5) Oct 2000, 1229-1239. *Wolf, K., Koppel, S., Mass, R., & Naber, D. (2005). Identification of mimic disintegration in schizophrenia using facial electromyography: Nervenarzt Vol 76(9) Sep 2005, 1103-1108. *Wolf, K., Mass, R., Ingenbleek, T., Kiefer, F., Naber, D., & Wiedemann, K. (2005). The facial pattern of disgust, appetence, excited joy and relaxed joy: An improved facial EMG study: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 46(5) Oct 2005, 403-409. *Woody, C. D., & Black-Cleworth, P. (1973). Differences in excitability of cortical neurons as a function of motor projection in conditioned cats: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 36(6) Nov 1973, 1104-1116. *Zahm, D. S. (1999). Functional-anatomical implications of the nucleus accumbens core and shell subterritories. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Zajonc, R. B., Murphy, S. T., & Inglehart, M. (1989). Feeling and facial efference: Implications of the vascular theory of emotion: Psychological Review Vol 96(3) Jul 1989, 395-416. *Zaleski, Z., Crombez, G., Baeyens, F., & Eelen, P. (1996). Psychophysiological responses during imagery of future negative and positive personal events: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 27(1) 1996, 83-90. *Zhou, R., & Hu, S. (2006). Study of posed emotion in facial EMG asymmetry: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 102(2) Apr 2006, 430-434. External Links * ARTNATOMY: Anatomical Basis of Facial Expression Learning Tool Category:Facial expressions Category:Nonverbal communication Category:Muscles